Lincoln University is submitting a new and revised NIH-MBRS proposal. The three projects contained in Lincoln's original proposal have been revised. The revised projects are: (1) Dr. Duncan's proposed research on the localization of brain sites that mediate the behavioral effects of the dopamine derived tetrahydroisoquinoline alkaloids; (2) The proposed research is concerned with examining the effects of environmental carcinogens and hormonal imbalances on plant tumorigenesis; (3) The third revised project is on the localization and function of a rapidly exchangeable calcium component in the excitation-contraction coupling in smooth muscle. The fourth project is new and is concerned with the environmental distribution of C. perfringens. A fifth project, in the area of biostatistics, is in preparation.